


Let Me Count The Ways

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Poetry, Sexual Content, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days it was difficult for Leonard being Jim Kirk's other half. The kid definitely had a way with everyone and he knew how to use his charisma and charm to get exactly what he wanted. Deep in his heart, Bones knew the persona Jim projected onto everyone else was just that, a persona. He knew Jim was loyal and faithful like a dog and would never do anything to seriously jeopardize their relationship, but sometimes watching how open he was with other people hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Count The Ways

Some days it was difficult for Leonard being Jim Kirk's other half. The kid definitely had a way with everyone and he knew how to use his charisma and charm to get exactly what he wanted. Deep in his heart, Bones knew the persona Jim projected onto everyone else was just that, a persona. He knew Jim was loyal and faithful like a dog and would never do anything to seriously jeopardize their relationship, but sometimes watching how open he was with other people hurt. 

This particular diplomatic mission they had been on had been a raging success thanks mostly to the legendary charm of Jim. They had been planet side celebrating for 2 days now, but Bones couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle all of the locals fawning over Jim and he sure as hell couldn't handle Jim allowing it and so obviously enjoying it. He didn't want to spoil everyone's good time, so he headed back to the Enterprise unnoticed and made his way back to his quarters.

Or at least he thought it was unnoticed. Bones didn't notice Jim following him as he left, but when he got out of the shower, Jim was perched on the edge of his bed patiently waiting for an explanation. 

"You left." It wasn't a question or an accusation, just a simple statement of fact.

"I did."

"Why?"

"You know why, Jim. I understand you do what you need to do for peace for the Federation, but it doesn't mean I have to stand by and watch." 

"Bones, you aren't jealous are you?"

"Why don't you use that genius level IQ you got and figure it out yourself? God, Jim you fit in so perfectly there. You should be back there enjoying your youth. You shouldn't be worrying about a washed up old man that doesn't have anything left to offer anymore."

"Woah, woah just calm down there. Where is this all coming from? You have absolutely nothing to worry about. There is nowhere else I would rather be right now. No one else I would rather be with. I love you."

Bones had heard this a million times before. Jim trying to reassure him that his heart was in the right place, that the only person for him was Bones. But he looked at the beauty and strength in Jim and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he stays. And he tries not to question out loud Jim's love. He knows it hurts the kid, at times. But this time he can't help but ask the question out loud. 

"How? How do you love me?"

But instead of the slight falter in confidence that Jim sometimes gets when Bones questions where his emotions lay, his eyes brighten just a bit as he gets up and crosses the room to Bones. He grabs his face between his hands and rests their foreheads together. The words come tumbling out of his lips, like a silent prayer.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." Jim's words were barely above a whisper, but Bones drank in every single word. "I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight." 

As the words come out of Jim's lips, he is suddenly overcome with the need to touch Bones everywhere. His lips trail down Bones' neck as his hands trace around the smooth planes of Bones' chest. The low moans coming out of Bones encouraged Jim to continue with his quiet worship. 

"For the ends of Being and Ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight."

Bones wants to say something, anything right now, but the words keep getting caught in his throat so he let's Jim continue with their praise.

"I love the freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise." As his lips kiss a trail along Bones' collarbones, his hands slide gently into the briefs Bones threw on after his shower. "I love with a passion put to use," His hand gently closes around Bones' hardening length, "In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith."

The sounds coming out of Bones' mouth now were absolutely sinful as Jim slowly stroked his cock. He didn't know if it was his hand or his words that were having the biggest effect on Bones right now, but he wasn't about to stop either. 

"I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints," As Jim continued his verbal adulation, Bones' breathing was getting shakier and the grip he had on Jim's shoulders started to tighten. 

"I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life!" Suddenly Bones let out a low groan and sank his teeth into Jim's shoulder has he came. Jim let him catch his breath for a minute, holding Bones steady.

A few minutes later, Bones slowly lifted his head, completely in awe of Jim's sudden exaltation. Jim responded by placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips and whispering into his skin, "I shall but love thee better after death."

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet 43 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning


End file.
